The present invention relates to a pneumatically operated device, and more particularly to a pneumatically operated device in which valve and switch mechanisms are arranged to be operated in response to a pneumatic pressure applied thereto.
In a conventional exhaust gas recirculation system for automotive vehicles, various pneumatically operated valve and switch mechanisms have been proposed heretofore. For example, such a pneumatically operated valve mechanism has been adapted to control exhaust gas recirculation in accordance with operating condition of a vehicle engine so as to effect reduction of the nitrogen oxide content NO.sub.x of exhaust emission, while such a pneumatically operated switch mechanism has been adapted to energize a solenoid valve in response to an input signal from an O.sub.2 sensor in the exhaust system for controlling the ratio of air-fuel mixture. However, the above valve and switch mechanisms have been independently constructed and arranged in each control system. This results in high production cost of the respective mechanisms and complicated arrangement of them in a limited space.